Mario
Note: This is not the EXACT same Mario from the video game franchise. This is a slightly different version. Mario is a character in GreenPandaPlushes. He is the mascot of Nintendo and has his own video games. In this franchise, he is usually voiced by PVPREAPERNiNJA11 or Red_LionPlayz. He is the secondary protagonist in Yellow Yoshi's Plush Adventures after Yellow Yoshi himself. He is also a combatant in Super Smash Plushes. History Life as a Baby To learn about Mario's early life as an infant, go to Baby Mario's page. A link can be found here. Becoming a Hero Before becoming the hero and legend everyone knows him as today, Mario worked in the sewers of New York City as a plumber. When turtles, crabs, and other strange creatures invaded the sewers, it was up to Mario and his younger brother Luigi to defeat these potential menaces. After defeating these foes, the Bros. were in the newspaper and were considered heroes for saving the city from having turtles and other animals crawl around in the sewers and potentially, civilians' houses. Now the Bros. were famous. But they moved away to find a better job and place to live. They settled in the Mushroom Kingdom where they would have many future adventures and expeditions. The Bros. made their own handmade house and lived relatively close to Toad Town, which was also close to Princess Peach's castle. When a new opponent rose, Mario and Luigi went on their first adventure to rescue the Princess. After travelling through seas of squids and fish, plains of piranhas and shrooms, and going through castles of firebars and fireballs, the Bros. made it to Peach. Here it was. The first battle against Bowser and the finale of Mario and Luigi's first adventure. Of course, they defeated Bowser and freed Peach, also bringing her back to her castle. Everything returned back to normal and the Bros. were considered heroes. From then on, Mario and Luigi would rescue Peach and save others from evil threats in the future, ultimately becoming a star. Super Smash Bros. After many tales and legends of Mario rose, Mario was delivered some important mail. It was invitation to Super Smash Brothers. This was the 1st time a SSB was held (1999; referencing Super Smash Bros. 64) and Mario was invited (along with his brother Luigi). It was a fighting tournament/competition to see who could end up at the top and be crowned the world's strongest fighter. At the event, there were also many other legends. Mario became friends with these legends, such as Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Fox, Link, and more. In 2001 (Super Smash Bros. Melee/SSBM), there was a second SSB event. This time, there were more opponents, even from his home world (such as Princess Peach and Bowser). In 2008 (Super Smash Bros. Brawl/SSBB), Mario was again invited to the 3rd SSB. With even more competition than in Melee, Mario would have to train to become the best. And now recently in 2014, Mario was invited to the 4th and most recent SSB (Super Smash Bros. 3DS and Wii U). With a total of 36 fighters, Mario was among one of the original 9. Fighting and climbing to the top for the title of the best, this was Super Smash Brothers. Today Today, Mario is still a hero and legend and still resides in his handmade house along with Luigi, near Toad Town. They occasionally go save Peach when needed but usually stay home outdoors playing sports and training. On weekends, they have parties too. Family, Friends and Affiliations Mario Universe * Princess Peach (wife) * Luigi (younger brother) * Daisy (sister-in-law) * Baby Mario (younger counterpart) * Yoshi (pet) * Wario (rival) * Waluigi (rival) * Toad (friend) * Blue Toad (friend) * Yellow Toad (friend) * Toadsworth (mentor/ally) * Donkey Kong (friend) * Diddy Kong (friend) * Cranky Kong (rival; formerly) * Rosalina (friend) * Bowser Jr. (enemy) * Koopa Troop (enemy) * Kamek (enemy) * Bowser (arch-nemesis) Other Universes * Sonic The Hedgehog (rival; formerly) * Tails (friend) * Dr. Eggman (enemy) * Toon Link (friend) * Toon Zelda (friend) * Ganondorf (enemy) * Torchic (Pokemon, friend) * Victini (friend) * Kirby (friend) * Meta Knight (ally) * King Dedede (enemy) * Tyrunt (friend) * Chespin (enemy) * Skellie (enemy) * Vaporeon (enemy) * Creeper Bros. (enemy) * Spike (enemy) * Turtwig (friend, former enemy) * Panda (friend) * Ridges (friend) * Captain Jackrabbit (friend) * Narrator/Shopkeeper/Turtle (friend) * Skunk (friend) * Sailor Mickey (enemy) * Pig (enemy) Powers and Abilities Mario is arguably, one of the most strongest characters of the GreenPandaPlushes franchise. He possesses the mana to shoot fireballs out of his bare hands and use it whenever necessary. This fire powers can also be used for an extended period of time. In terms of physical strength, Mario is more powerful than the average human. He has the power to stomp on Goombas and crush them. His bare fists bear the strength to break brick blocks. Mario also has the stamina and endurance to jump/leap consecutively 3 times. Mario can also do backflips and somersaults, as shown in Super Mario 64. Mario can also Spin Jump, as shown in the New Super Mario Bros. series. Mario even bears the strength to throw a huge tyrant multiple times his own size, such as Bowser (shown in Super Mario 64 in the Bowser boss fights). And as shown in the Super Smash Bros. series, Mario can also low sweep (down smash), block, dodge, headbutt (grab) and make his fireballs explode (side smash). However, when slacking in training, Mario will need a Fire Flower to use fireballs. These fireballs are slightly weaker than Mario's but are faster, but require as stated before, a Fire Flower. Personality Mario is one of the smarter characters in the franchise. He, in terms of personality, is determined, brave, and fierce. Even when his wife Peach is held hostage, and threatened to death by Bowser, Mario still saves her every time. As shown in the events of Paper Mario, when almost all hope was lost because the Star Rod was in Bowser's possession, Mario came in and rescued the universe as well as the Star Spirits, and Star Rod. From time to time, Mario is gullible. An example of this is when he was kidnapped by King Boo and his Boos in the Luigi's Mansion series as well as in Mario is Missing!. Usually Mario is calm and collected but when pushed to the limit, Mario can burst and start getting aggressive. Mario also is a bit of a teaser. He makes puns, bad jokes, and taunts his enemies, somewhat not taking them seriously. Even so, Mario is still sane and is considered the normal one in the franchise. Cooking-wise, Mario knows how to cook spaghetti, pasta, and some other foods. Image Gallery Trivia * Mario's favorite food is pasta, more specifically, spaghetti. * His favorite colors are red and white. * Mario and Luigi live in the same house and not with their wives. * When playing a game that has to have teams (such as a sport), Mario calls his team the "Mario Sunshines" or "Mario Fireballs". * When in a cat suit, Mario's is yellow while Luigi's in green, Blue Toad's is blue, and Peach's is pink (their default colors) * Mario has been locked up in a room by Goomboss once and trapped in a painting by King Boo twice. * In the Olympics, Mario's team is simply called "Team Mario" while their opponents are called "Team Sonic", led by their leader and mascot of SEGA, Sonic the Hedgehog. * Mario and Sonic used to be rivals and now they are friends. * Mario rarely eats meat. When he does, it's with vegetables or grains. e.g. Meatballs with spaghetti. * When bored, Mario likes to play Super Smash Bros. with his friends. Category:Heroes Category:Male characters Category:Humans Category:Main characters Category:Mario